


How the Music Met the Paper

by itsMickeyR2



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, The Lady and The Tramps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows The Lady and The Tramps songs, but not everyone knows the story of how they were written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FLUORESCENT ADOLESCENT

**Author's Note:**

> These are all gonna vary in length and may or may not change sometimes(Leave a note in the comments if you want changes to be made different chapters or what) Also some of it is gonna be poorly written since it was done at school and late at night.
> 
> Based off of this: http://8tracks.com/thanerose/lady-and-the-tramps playlist by thaneras

Smith wrote fluorescent adolescents when nano first joined the band, but the song was only the first half of the lyrics(really it was just a list of insults), where he'd insult nano and laugh as he wrote, but the others never let him actually try it in the studio since they were worried that Nano would want to leave the band, and they really needed their jobs.

Smith added to it later though and added the nicer bits after he began to like her more. He showed her it after a while and nano loved it. Especially the insults(They had to remove a lot from the actual song, or else their producer would not be happy).

Her exact reaction to it was:

"You wasted all the good ones in song lyrics, and you never used them on me! You could have done so much better!" While laughing and smiling. All the boys looked as happy as she did and they were staring at her adorably happy face, trying to avoid her notice, cause this is before they all get together, but they are happier/at peace with each other.


	2. HOUSE OF GASOLINE

Nano has a bad night(mentally) and she starts writing to let out feelings. 

None of the boys see this until Ross stumbles upon it, and after reading, he adds his own little notes + lyrics saying he'll take care of her and make her feel better. Nano doesn't see this until she has another bad night. It makes her smile and she knows Ross's handwriting by that point and hugs him the next day. 

Then she punches him (harder than anyone would expect), saying "Don't you go through my songbook ever again, or you’ll get worse than a punch" All while smiling. It made her seem a lot scarier though and the boys learned not to touch her song book

**Alternatively:** Nano had a bad time after they were leaving a concert and there were some particularly unkind comments to her from Hat Rack ‘fans’ and someone she was pretty sure was banned from Monster Hunter concerts for some of the things they said then, who didn’t appreciate her meshing with the band, who dug deep with things about her and the Monster Hunters, and some stuff she hadn’t even mentioned to the boys yet, that she wished had never gotten out there in the first place. Nano gave some good comebacks and kept a smooth face, but it had cut deep, and once they stepped into their tour bus, she locked herself in the toilet with her songbook, writing, and wouldn’t leave till the next morning.

The boys didn’t know if it was the comments or she just thought of something. There are times where Nano locks herself away to write, but she usually leaves where she was after a good hour or so. Nano had unlocked the door in the night to get a snack and drink, and forgot to lock it, so when she fell asleep and the boys tried to door in the morning they saw her with barely red eyes and her song book on the floor next to her where she was leaned up against the sink. (this ending is basically the same) The saw it and wrote in little notes and [not included in the song] promises that she’d be stuck with them until no one liked their music, and they’d fight the next fucker that said things like that again. When she woke up on her bed, she smiled, and went to get her book, and smiled wider seeing the notes. She went out to see the boys and gave Ross and Trott hugs, and kissed Smith on the cheek saying ‘Thank you,’ then she gave Ross and Trott charlie horses and smacked Smith also saying ‘Don’t touch my song book again.’ in a dark and frightening voice. 

She then went to get a snack for breakfast.


End file.
